This invention relates to a device for releasably connecting a generic liquid sprayer of the type operated through a trigger-type lever to the neck portion of a hand-held container, which comprises a base body carrying the pump and members for actuating it, and a tubular element formed with a threadway on its inner surface, being associated with said base body and open at its end adjacent to the container neck portion for connection to the latter.
Sprayer devices of this type have been known in the related art, and one example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,256.
According to that prior art, sprayer devices of the type mentioned above are secured on the neck portion of the container by threadably engaging the threaded tubular element therewith which fits rotatably on the pump-carrying base body for this purpose.
Thus, for attaching the device to the container, it becomes necessary to either provide a manual procedure or automated equipment incorporating arrangements for driving said tubular element rotationally so as to have it threaded down tightly, such arrangements having the disadvantage of being relatively complicated, and therefore expensive.
In addition, prior devices of the type illustrated in the above-mentioned U.S. patent, for example, have another disadvantage in that, each time that they must be transferred to a re-fill container after removal from a depleted container, they allow of no quick and straightforward alignment of the delivery nozzle and trigger-type lever to the container body where the latter is fashioned with an anatomical contour and intended for holding in a set position with one hand whereto the positions of the trigger-type lever and spray nozzle should also be related.
Since to provide a sealed connection between the sprayer device and the container the collar requires to be threaded down tightly, it frequently happens, in fact, that the device setting in this tightened state fails to correspond to that required for a proper grip on the container.